


time has never healed, only wounded

by Anonymous



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, this is angsty and has probably been done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: what if veronica hadn't been there on time to save heather mcnamarawhat if she was lateeven if it was only by a second





	time has never healed, only wounded

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure evil, pure sin, veronica and heather sweeties im so sorry
> 
> also im 100% sure this has been done before but im unoriginal ok just enjoy my stuff

> Heather McNamara had never responded particularly well to criticism.

Especially not criticism at the expense of her life.

_Why not join the rest of your so called “friends” Heather? Gain an ounce of relevance?_

_Hey Heather! Six feet of dirt would look great on you?_

_Heather! Was hoping the next time I’d see you would be at your funeral!_

She was at a point where she was unable to distinguish which insults were from her peers and the ones that she used against herself. She’d adjusted to the abuse in a sense, at least the portion of it she’d known came from herself and her best friends. She’d handled it for years, it was practically a requirement of being a Heather.

The insults driven from both Duke and Chandler had been going on since at least middle school, it was quite possible they were existent in elementary school as well but Heather had done what she could to block those memories out.

But things were different now, she wasn’t the target of slander by herself and her best friends now (especially considering one had just killed herself,) but all of Westerburg. Every face she came across, faces that once worshipped her now had a grin plastered on their face that despite not speaking managed to tell Heather McNamara she was better off dead.

So here she sat, rubbing her own knees while huddled up in the corner of the bathroom floor. She pulled out her left hand and from her pocket pulled out a capsule filled with baby blue bullets. She studied them, poured them into her hands and watched apathetically as some fell to the floor. Ten minutes had passed now, still not a single pill had made it into her mouth, they all just sat in a pile in her hands.

 _You dumb bitch! You haven’t been able to accomplish anything in your life you can’t even off yourself correctly?_ She told herself, frustration causing her eyes to tear up.

After swearing at herself, she found her muscles relax and a sigh of happiness escape her lips and with that she shoved the pills into her mouth.

_Finally, I can do something without someone holding me back, she thought gleefully, as she slowly drifted into her-_

_Sleep._

 

~~~~

Veronica Sawyer had always had an abundance of intuition.

When she was younger she and Martha had always linked it to the idea that she’d been a psychic, and at the time it seemed to be as fun as that. She used her intuition in order to figure out who had a crush on who, to figure out who the teacher’s favorite students were, to spot liars and weave out the friends she didn’t want.

But she was older now, and everyone around her was unhappy and hormonal, now when she’d gotten a rush of her intuition it usually meant that she knew some kid was doing some sort of drug, or that someone was running on fifteen minutes of sleep and a shit-ton of caffeine pills. However, in this moment, as she sat with her legs neatly crossed and making her pen dance against lined paper to form a carefully crafted essay, her heart sank. Her intuition had bit her once again, but this time in a different way than it usually had, this time all her gut and heart begged for her to do was go to the bathroom. So she did, leaping out of her seat and running out of the door, disregarding the scolding of the teachers and whispers of her classmates.

She entered the classroom, and felt her heart sink as she saw a mop of golden curls sprawled against the tile flooring.

 _No, no, no, no!_ Thought Veronica, knowing exactly who it was lying unconscious on that floor but hoping to God that her eyes were deceiving her, or that this was just another sick nightmare she’d been getting since the murder of her best friend.

She ran over to the girl, and gently pulled the blonde hair back out of her face.

The face was undoubtedly Heather’s.

Not just any Heather.

 _Her_ Heather.  
Her precious Heather McNamara..

“Oh my God! Heather! Heather, can you hear me?” Veronica asked, gently shaking her friend in hopes of getting some response.

There was none.

Veronica shifted her eyes to Heather’s hands, where sky colored pills sat between her fingertips. Veronica’s eyes then began to water, shaking not only Heather, but her own head, trying to “wake up” from whatever dream this was.

“C’mon Heather, wake up. You’ve done some pretty dumb things before but, this is just- just stupid! Heather!” tears were falling onto her friend’s yellow blazer.

Veronica scooped up the unconscious girl into her arms, “You’re going to be okay Heather, alright?”

Her only response was a slight flutter open of eyes from her friend, and some shallow breathing. Her eyes were cloaked with haziness that veronica could tell was the result of whatever pills she’d taken.

“Goddamnit Heather!” Veronica snapped, burying her face into the girl’s neck, “Why didn’t you tell me? God Heather, just wait someone’s going to come find us. I won’t leave you, you’ll be fine just stay with me- you’re not dying just yet!”

~~~

Heather McNamara wasn’t quite sure what had been going on around her, she felt a slight prodding on her sides that she felt too heavy and confused to respond to. Eventually she felt herself being cradled, to which she found herself forcing her eyes open.

 _Veronica_? She wondered, trying to make out who the crying girl was.

Even drugged up, Heather realized the thought was ridiculous.

 _Nobody, especially the beautiful Veronica Sawyer would care for me like this._ She reminded herself, and shut her eyes again, waiting out the moments before she would slip away into Ronnie-

The Ronnie she’d so often dreamed of having’s arms.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an edit  
> apparently ao3 just,, Took Out my italics and stuff and idk why it’s also making me an anonymous author but Ok! everything is Fine!


End file.
